Vals
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: En el cuarto, ajenos a todos, los niños dormían, sin imaginarse los pensamientos del francés. Abajo, en la fiesta, Arthur lo buscaba, ajeno también a sus pensamientos. One-shot


**Notas:** La serie no es mía sino de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia es rara, no salió en nada a como yo esperaba.

* * *

En el gran salón había una fiesta, y muchas personas importantes de la caza de Inglaterra se encontraban ahí, Francia también se encontraba ahí, según había escuchado murmurar a las criadas, era un evento muy importante para ambos países, e Inglaterra le había prohibido tanto a él como a Matthew asistir al evento, y no importó cuanto berrinche hizo, la negativa se mantuvo y al final Alfred tuvo que ceder entre lágrimas y enojo a la decisión del mayor, incluso negándose a cenar.

De eso habían pasado ya algunas horas y el enojo se le había pasado, y su estomago hacía ruidos extraños exigiéndole comida, y la puerta estaba cerrada y él aún era muy pequeño como para alcanzar la manija. Normalmente no le importaría utilizar su fuerza para abrir la puerta, pero la música y las risas provenientes del piso de abajo lo detenían de hacer eso y bajar a las cocinas y pedirles a las sirvientas algo de comer, ¿y si Inglaterra lo veía y lo regañaba? Hizo un puchero antes de volver a costarse y tratar de dormir, a su lado Matthew seguía durmiendo.

* * *

—Estas muy tenso para una fiesta, ¿algo te preocupa Angleterre? —susurró Francia, tocándole el hombro en un gesto amistoso.

—No hagas eso y no me llames así con tu... —detuvo el insulto preparado justo en el momento en que la mirada severa de su rey se topó con la suya, asiéndolo cambiar de idea, movió su hombro con brusquedad eliminando el contacto—. No me provoques Francis, no siempre estarán aquí para cuidarte.

Francia rió levemente ante la irritación del menor, quien lucía como un niño regañado. Calmó su risa y volvió a hablar, con más seriedad que antes.

—Te preocupan los pequeños —tanteó, captando la mirada de Arthur—. O más bien el tuyo.

Arthur asintió levemente, poniéndose de pie y haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera hasta un lugar más apartado del bullicio, el tener que hablar de un tema tan delicado como sus pequeños en medio de toda la corte no era algo que le agradece en demasía. Por su parte el francés lo siguió hasta que Arthur se detuvo, encarándolo.

—Debe estar durmiendo en este momento, por lo tanto no deberías preocuparte —volvió a hablar Francia, sonriendo cortés a unas damas que pasaban por ahí.

Arthur rodó los ojos, hastiado. Por algún motivo las fiestas tan grandes y formales nunca terminaron de gustarle, y cuando era más joven realmente las odiaba, pero había terminado por acostumbrarse a asistir.

—Lo dudo mucho, Alfred nunca puede dormirse sin cenar. Lo que me sorprende es que aún no haya bajado por algo de comer —respondió el inglés, con aire preocupado.

Francis sonrió, recordaba el numerito que Alfred había montado horas antes, negándose a seguir las ordenes de Arthur, el niño se negó en rotundo a cenar y Arthur le había dicho que en ese caso si lo veía buscando comida o pidiéndosela a las criadas le castigaría. Y ahora ahí estaba el inglés, preocupado por el pequeño mounstro, como le decía cariñosamente el francés.

—Si tanto te preocupa deberías revisar como está, tu rey no te regañara si desapareces por algunos minutos.

—No. Si subo ahora, se acostumbrará a hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera.

El mayor se encogió de hombros y marchó de regreso al salón seguido del inglés, quien le lanzaba insultos cada que podía, hasta que llegaron al corazón de la fiesta y tuvo que callar. Francia tomó un plato y puso varios aperitivos en él, se lo pasó a Arthur y le dio una mirada significativa.

—Subiré yo entonces, el pobre debe estar muriéndose de hambre, llorando o pensando incluso sabe dios que cosas, y con lo insensible y bruto que eres…

Fue suficiente incentivo para que Arthur tomara el plato y le lanzara miradas asesinas, dedicándole un insulto en voz baja antes de ir él hasta la habitación de los niños, Francia sonrió cuando lo vio alejarse, sus instintos de hermano mayor aplacándose. Tal vez Inglaterra tuviera razón y eso sólo malcriaría a Alfred, pero no podía evitar ser un hermano mayor consentidor y el echo de que el pequeño mounstro le recordara tanto a un Inglaterra más joven no ayudaba demasiado.

* * *

Arthur llegó hasta el cuarto de los niños y sacó la llave del bolsillo interior de su traje, abriendo la puerta instantes después. Las velas estaban encendidas, haciéndole fácil distinguir la silueta de uno de los pequeños moviéndose por toda la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Tosió para llamar la atención del niño, ocultando la comida tras la espalda. Alfred detuvo sus movimientos, volteándose a ve al mayor con los ojos brillosos, antes de ocultar su cara con la sabana.

—Alfred, vi que estas despierto. Descúbrete la cara —pidió sin elevar la voz para no despertar a Matthew.

El niño tardó unos minutos antes de sacar la cabeza, mirando a Arthur con ojos de cachorro, temiéndose una represalia. El ruido de su estomago disconforme lo hizo sonrojar de vergüenza. Inglaterra sonrió.

—Ven acá, te traje algo —volvió a decir, poniendo el plato en el escritorio.

La pequeña colonia salió de la cama en ese momento, corriendo hasta la silla frente al escritorio. Una vez ahí comenzó a comer sin pensárselo dos veces, manchándose el pijama en el proceso. Arthur arrugó el seño, tendría que bañar al niño al terminar, pero no dijo nada y esperó hasta que hubo terminado todo lo que había en el plato.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del menor.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó, el mayor hizo una señal de que bajara la voz.

—Bien. Ahora espera aquí mientras voy por algunas toallas para limpiarte.

Inglaterra salió y regresó momentos más tarde con un cazo lleno de agua tibia, y unas toallas en los brazos. Puso el cazo en el piso y se hinco frente al niño, mojó la toalla, le quitó el exceso de agua y comenzó a limpiarle la cara.

— ¿Sigues enojado conmigo Inglaterra? —preguntó después de un buen rato en silencio, haciendo un puchero.

El mayor se detuvo una vez satisfecho. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Ya no. Sólo no actúes de esa forma otra vez, ¿entendido? —dijo serio, tratando de no derretirse ante la mirada del pequeño.

—Sip —respondió, obsequiándole una sonrisa al mayor.

—Es hora de dormir, mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

—No te vayas Inglaterra —lloriqueó el niño, tirando de la manga del mayor.

Arthur suspiró, ya se imaginaba que el niño no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Aunque interiormente Arthur tampoco deseaba regresar a aquella fiesta aburrida, pero tenía que ser firme.

—Tengo que irme, sería grosero que no regresara, después de todo soy el anfitrión.

—Regresa, pero más tarde, quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma —declaró, sin aflojar su agarre.

Lo evaluó con la mirada, Alfred se veía demasiado despierto, probablemente podría llevarle un par de horas antes de que el niño finalmente se agotara, y su ausencia entonces sería demasiado obvia. Comenzó a pensar en algo, tenía que agotar al niño, entonces recordó que cuando era más chico, esas fiestas lo agotaban demasiado.

Tomó la mano del niño, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

— ¿Qué haces Arthur? —preguntó confundido, aunque sonriente, sabiendo que el mayor se quedaría.

—Te enseñaré a bailar —respondió, y tomándolo en brazos, comenzó a danzar despacio con él, no fuese que el niño terminara mareado.

Alfred observaba todo un poco confuso, pero no dejaba de reír ante el nuevo juego de Arthur. Daban giros en una esquina del cuarto, y luego iban en ligero vaivén de un lado a otro, Arthur tarareaba incluso una melodía tranquila. Pasada una media hora, Alfred yacía dormido en los brazos de la nación mayor, quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios antes de acostarlo.

* * *

Cuando Inglaterra bajó al salón nuevamente, colocó el plato vació en la mesa, antes de ser abordado por su rey, quien le felicitaba ese radical cambio con la nación francesa, Inglaterra no entendió ni una sola palabra dicha, pero asentía con la cabeza, más tarde preguntaría a Francia que mentirá había dicho al rey.

Francis lo veía desde el marco de las escaleras, lo había visto bailar con la colonia y no podía quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios. Arthur había crecido mucho, ya no creía las historias que Francia le narraba, y tampoco las esperaba. Tampoco apreciaba cuando preparaba algo de comer para él, y como nación era demasiado molesta para el gusto de Francia, pero Francis estaba feliz.

—Tardaste mucho para crecer, pero mira, ya tienes tu propio hermanito he —rió vagamente, esperando que Matthew tardara el mismo tiempo en crecer que Inglaterra, y que cuando lo hiciera y fuese independiente su relación con él no fuese tan espinosa como la del otro europeo.


End file.
